


Demon

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Demon

  
  
–    Dokąd idziesz, Kouki?- Ostry jak brzytwa ton głosu Akashiego przeszywa mnie niczym kryształ lodu, zimna dłoń chwyta mnie za nadgarstek i więzi w żelaznym uścisku. Nieruchomieję z jedną nogą na podłodze i drugą wysuniętą już spod kołdry. Choć w pomieszczeniu jest ciepło, moje nagie ciało owiewa chłód.  
    Zagryzam wargę, pospiesznie przybieram na twarzy nieśmiały uśmiech. Odwracam głowę i patrzę na rozgniewane oblicze czerwonowłosego demona.  
–    Chciałem tylko się napić – mówię cicho.  
–    Zostań.- Krótkie polecenie, komenda niczym w wojsku. A potem Akashi pociąga mnie mocno za nadgarstek, przez co znów ląduję na plecach, dwukrotnie odbijając się od miękkiego materaca. Seijuurou podnosi się, opiera łokciem o poduszkę, drugą dłoń wbija w materac po drugiej stronie mojego ciała. Widzę jak bardzo mięśnie jego ramienia są naprężone – czuję, że jakakolwiek próba wyrwania się z tej pułapki byłaby bezowocna.   
    Demon jest silny. Może i nie wygląda, lecz jest bardzo, bardzo silny.  
    I groźny, o tak. Niebezpieczny...  
    Kładę dłoń na ramieniu, przy pomocy którego mnie więzi, gładzę je delikatnie i uśmiecham się do niego lekko, by załagodzić jego rozgniewany stan. Pokazuję mu, jak bardzo uległy jestem. Już dobrze, Akashi, już nigdzie nie idę. Zostaję tutaj, z tobą. Nie uciekam.  
    Demon uspokaja się. Wzdycha cicho, patrzy na mnie łagodniej. Odwraca na moment wzrok, by po chwili ułożyć się wygodnie obok i objąć mnie ramieniem. Wydaje się być rozluźniony, ale ja wiem, że to tylko pozory.   
    Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i demon zaatakuje.  
    Odwracam się powoli – najpierw głowę, by złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. W ten sposób zobaczy w moich oczach, że chcę tylko zmienić pozycję. Już po chwili leżę odwrócony ku niemu, spuszczam wzrok na jego nagą pierś. Nieważne jak dobrze go znam, nieważne ile czasu już spędziliśmy razem, wciąż nie potrafię zbyt długo patrzeć w jego oczy.  
    Czerwień i złoto, połyskujące niczym dwa szlachetne kamienie.  
    Seijuurou przysuwa się do mnie, gładzi dłonią moją talię. Leniwie całuje moje czoło – lubię, gdy to robi. To delikatny, łagodny gest, wyjątkowo troskliwy.   
–    Co to takiego?- pyta nagle, dotykając boku mojej szyi. Przesuwa po niej palcami, jakby chciał zetrzeć brudną plamkę.  
–    Eh?- Z początku nie rozumiem, jednak szybko przypominam sobie wczorajszy wieczór, gdy po kąpieli dostrzegłem w lustrze niewielki czerwony punkt na mojej szyi.- Zrobiłeś mi malinkę.  
–    Ja ci to zrobiłem?- Akashi jest wyraźnie zdziwiony.  
–    Mhm.- Kiwam głową.- Wczoraj, przed kąpielą.  
–    Nie przypominam sobie. To na pewno ja?  
–    Gdy wczoraj do mnie przyszedłeś, nie miałem tego – odpowiadam.- Mamy zimę, komarów nie ma... Nic mnie raczej nie ugryzło, prócz ciebie.  
    Zdaję sobie sprawę z własnej gafy. Zagryzam mocno wargę, zerkam na ciebie z przestrachem. Przyglądasz mi się intensywnie, trochę z ciekawością, trochę z podejrzliwością. Kiedy chcę znów spuścić głowę, zawstydzony, ty chwytasz mocno mój podbródek i unosisz go ku górze. Przysuwasz się niebezpiecznie blisko moich ust i szepczesz, a szept ten przypomina niemal warkot dzikiej bestii:  
–    Kłamca.  
–    N-nie, to naprawdę ty...!- jąkam się, lecz marne moje zapewnienia. Demon już chwyta zębami moje wargi, gryzie je i ciągnie za sobą.   
    Wiem, że żartowałeś. Moje jąkanie również było pewnego rodzaju żartem, obaj dobrze o tym wiemy. W takich chwilach lubimy podroczyć się nawzajem. Chyba nigdy nam się to nie znudzi – demon wie, jak wprawić mnie w zakłopotanie, a ja znam naturę demona i wiem, jak łatwo go zdenerwować.   
    Lecz wiem również, w jaki sposób go okiełznać.   
    Gdy Akashi podnosi się powoli z cichym pomrukiem, rozsuwam lekko nogi. Seijuurou układa się wygodnie między nimi, nie przestając mnie całować. Otaczam dłońmi jego szyję, cierpliwie znosząc ból, jaki mi zadaje, czerpiąc z niego zalążek przyjemności. Nie jestem masochistą, bicie mnie nie kręci, ale cokolwiek robi ze mną czerwonowłosy demon, jest dla mnie jak pieszczota.   
    Przymykam oczy, spod przymrużonych powiek przyglądam mu się, gdy powoli zniża usta wzdłuż mojego ciała, pozostawiając po sobie nikły, mokry ślad. Przygryza moje sutki, na co reaguję jękiem, gryzie mój bok, na co zagryzam mocno wargę, powstrzymując śmiech – to moje czułe miejsce, a on dobrze o tym wie.  
    Kiedy zsuwa się do mojego członka, rozchylam mocniej uda. Zanim nasze relacje zaczęły wyglądać w ten sposób, w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że będę przybierał tak wyuzdane pozy. Wyobraźnia była wyobraźnią, w niej mogłem robić z kobietami wiele, ale wiedziałem, że w rzeczywistości spłonąłbym ze wstydu – tak też zresztą było, kiedy posiadł mnie ten demon. Ale później...  
    Później nauczył mnie grzeszyć.  
    Oblizuję nerwowo wargi, podpieram się łokciami o materac. Chciałbym teraz dotknąć włosów Seijuurou ale wiem, że on bardzo nie lubi gdy robię to w takiej sytuacji. Nie lubi czuć, że go popędzam, lub każę zwolnić, nie lubi mieć wrażenia, że nim kieruję – choć sam robi to za każdym razem, gdy jesteśmy w odwrotnej pozycji. Czasem gniewam się na niego o tę drobną niesprawiedliwość, ale on pali mój gniew swoimi gorącymi pocałunkami.  
    Jest przecież demonem.  
    Kiedy wsuwa mojego członka między wargi, muszę zacisnąć mocno usta, by powstrzymać przeciągły jęk. Tej nocy robiliśmy to wiele razy i stałem się bardzo wrażliwy na każdy dotyk, a już zwłaszcza tak intensywny jak ten – ruchliwy, gorący, wilgotny język Akashiego doprowadza mnie do skraju rozkoszy, a wspomnienia wcześniejszych chwil tylko potęgują przyjemność. Wiem, czego mogę się spodziewać i jednocześnie oczekuję kolejnego zaskoczenia.  
    Demon lubi zaskakiwać.  
    Jego usta sprawiają mi niebywałą rozkosz, wyginam ciało, unoszę biodra. Opadłam na poduszki, gdy Seijuurou zaczyna mocno ssać mojego członka, zatykam usta dłonią, oddycham ciężko przez nos. Dłoń zaciska na moich jądrach, chwyta je w silnym uścisku. Odrywam dłoń i krzyczę cicho.  
    Chcę dojść. Od dawna marzyłem o tym, by skończyć w jego ustach, tak jak wielokrotnie on robił to w moich – często zatykał mi wówczas usta i patrzył, jak posłusznie połykam wszystko, co mi ofiarował. Ja także chciałem go takim ujrzeć, pragnąłem by spróbował mnie tak, jak ja jego.  
    Ale demon nigdy nie słucha modlitw. On nie słucha nikogo, prócz siebie.   
    Seijuurou wycofuje się, przysuwa bliżej, dotyka swoim penisem mojego. Przez chwilę porusza dłonią wzdłuż nich, odchrząkuje, zerka na mnie. Spod przymrużonych oczu przygląda się moim dłonią, które odruchowo przesuwam wzdłuż ciała – gładzę swoją klatkę piersiową i brzuch, dotykam ud, ostrożnie chwytam nasze członki. Patrzę na demona pytająco, jednak on tylko na mnie patrzy, nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć.   
    A potem rozsuwa mocno moje nogi i unosi je lekko, by dostać się do jeszcze wrażliwszej części mego ciała.  
    Wciąż nie przyzwyczaiłem się do tej pozy, czuję więc, jak mięśnie moich ud naciągają się, sprzeciwiając temu nagłemu ruchowi. Ignoruję ból, chwytam swoje pośladki i rozszerzam je lekko. Moja twarz płonie niczym żywy ogień, tak czerwony jak włosy demona.  
    Sądzę, że od razu mnie posiądzie, wsunie się we mnie bez żadnego przygotowania. Demon lubił ten sposób. Nie przeszkadzał mu brak nawilżenia. Jednak patrząc jak powoli unosi moje nogi coraz wyżej zaczynam rozumieć, co zamierza.   
    Nienawidzę tego. Jestem tak zawstydzony, że chcę uciec, zapaść się pod ziemię, byle jak najdalej od tego potwora. Ale on, wyczuwając, co zamierzam, uderza mnie boleśnie w pośladek, przysiada na piętach i pochyla się nad moimi pośladkami, które są już wysoko w górze. Przypominają mi się zajęcia wychowania fizycznego w czasach podstawówki, kiedy uczyłem się wykonywać ćwiczenie zwane „świecą”. W tym momencie moja pozycja właśnie taką przypomina, lecz moje nogi są zgięte i rozsunięte.   
    Seijuurou przesuwa językiem po wrażliwej dziurce. Jęczę, kręcąc gwałtownie głową, lecz niezdolny jestem by zaprotestować za pomocą słów. Zresztą, nawet gdyby mi się to udało, odpowiedzią byłoby kolejne uderzenie.  
    Demon nie akceptuje protestów. Nie przyjmuje do siebie żadnego „ale”, nie rozumie, gdy odpowiadam „nie” na to, co robi.  
    Demon rządzi się tak, jak chce.  
–    Aka... Akashi...- jęczę głośno. Choć czuję się zawstydzony do granic możliwości, to i tak nie mogę oderwać wzroku od tego, co robi demon. On również na mnie patrzy, całując i liżąc dziurkę. Wsuwa do niej język, a ja krzyczę, zaciskam dłonie na jego kolanach, znajdujących się po moich bokach, wbijam w nie paznokcie. I płaczę. Tak, płaczę. Ze wstydu i upokorzenia, a jednocześnie z nienawiści do rozkoszy, jaką czuję.  
    Seijuurou nawilża mnie śliną, wsuwa we mnie palec, z fascynacją przyglądając się mojej twarzy. Powoli opuszcza moje biodra, przez co wracamy do poprzedniej pozycji. Uspokajam się nieco, wiercę niecierpliwie. Chcę nakrzyczeć na demona, ale boję się.  
    Tak, boję się.  
    Myślałem, że wyzbyłem się tego uczucia. Sądziłem, że w momencie, gdy zacząłem z nim sypiać, kiedy przyzwyczaiłem się do rzeczy, które robimy, zniknął strach, który czułem wobec niego gdy tylko go poznałem.   
    Jakimże jestem głupcem...  
    Demon pozostanie demonem.   
–    Kouki?- Akashi wsuwa we mnie drugi palec, porusza nimi we mnie, mocno naciska na ścianki.  
–    Eh?- Spoglądam na niego, zasłaniając dłonią usta. Oddycham ciężko, próbuję się uspokoić.  
–    Powiedz mi, co czujesz – mówi Seijuurou, bez wahania dołączając kolejny palec do pozostałych.  
    Kiedy zadał mi to pytanie po raz pierwszy jakiś rok wcześniej, nie odzywałem się do niego, dopóki nie skończyliśmy – bardzo długo znęcał się nade mną, nie pozwalając wówczas dojść. Żądał odpowiedzi, a ja nie potrafiłem mu jej dać, tak bardzo byłem onieśmielony.  
    Teraz ledwie pamiętałem tamto uczucie.  
–    Twoje palce...- jęczę.- Czuję twoje palce... są we mnie... to... przyjemne...  
–    Chcesz czegoś więcej?- pyta z okrutnym uśmiechem. Nachyla się nade mną, gryzie moją szyję i szepcze do ucha:- Chcesz poczuć w sobie mojego członka?  
–    Tak... proszę...- odpowiadam równie cicho.  
–    Poproś głośniej – mówi, prostując się. Wysuwa se mnie palce i teraz jedynie pociera opuszkami wewnętrzną część. To jeszcze bardziej irytujące niż gdyby w ogóle przestał mnie pieścić.  
–    Proszę, Akashi...- jęczę, zaciskając dłonie na materacu.- Proszę, włóż go...  
–    Nie rozumiem. Co mam włożyć? I gdzie?- Dalej znęca się nade mną, kusi mnie.  
–    Włóż we mnie... swojego penisa...- wzdycham, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Znów płonę ze wstydu, mimo wszystko dalej krępuję się, mówiąc takie perwersyjne rzeczy.  
–    I co mam dalej robić?- pyta demon, sadowiąc się między moimi nogami i przysuwając swojego członka między moje pośladki. Wsuwa główkę powoli, nabija się we mnie, jednak przystaje i czeka za odpowiedzią.  
–    Weź mnie...- jęczę, próbując powstrzymać się od wykrzyczenia mu w twarz, jak bardzo nienawidzę tej „gry”.- Weź mnie, Akashi... ko... kochaj się ze mną...  
–    A propo kochania, nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia?- pyta z uśmiechem, wsuwając się odrobinę dalej niż wcześniej.  
–    Kocham cię – szepczę, czując na policzkach spływające z oczu łzy.- Kocham cię, Akashi. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham...- Przerywam sobie własnym krzykiem, gdy Seijuurou wbija się we mnie gwałtownie i, nie czekając aż przywyknę do uczucia wypełnienia, gwałtownie porusza biodrami w przód i w tył. Słyszę jak jego ciało obija się o moje, czuję jego biodra na pośladkach, a przede wszystkim czuję jak wypełnia mnie sobą, jak członkiem drażni wrażliwe wnętrze.   
    To boli. Ślina nie wystarczyła do nawilżenia mnie, czuję więc piekące uczucie pocierania – i jestem pewien, że Seijuurou również to czuje. Miejsce, w którym łączą się nasze ciała, jest wyraźnie gorące, pali mnie, początkowo skupia na sobie całą moją uwagę. Ale powoli zaczynam o tym zapominać, oddając się w zupełności uczuciu wypełnienia, oddechu Akashiego i jego spojrzeniu czerwonego i złotego oka.   
    Patrzymy na siebie, kochając się i nienawidząc jednocześnie. Jestem całym jego światem, nie znosi gdy poświęcam uwagę komukolwiek innemu niż on. Jest zazdrosny, zaborczy, niecierpliwy i agresywny, a jednocześnie łagodny, kochający i troskliwy. Jest całym moim światem i nie cierpię myśli, że pewnego dnia mogę mu się znudzić, że pewnego dnia stwierdzi, że nie ma we mnie tego, co kochał na początku. Że nie jestem tym Koukim, którego znał. Że brakuje mu mojego jąkania i zawstydzenia, mojego przerażonego wzroku i płochliwego charakteru.   
    Obaj dobrze znamy swoje myśli i obawy. Każdego dnia pilnujesz, bym kochał tylko ciebie. Każdego dnia pilnuję, byś kochał tylko mnie. Oboje pozbywamy się tego, co staje nam na przeszkodzie, co próbuje nas poróżnić, sprawić, by któryś z nas choćby na chwilę zapomniał o drugim. Dbamy o to, by naszego obrazka nic nie zaśmiecało, eliminujemy każde zagrożenie.   
    Wiesz, Seijuurou?  
    Tak naprawdę to sam już nie wiem, który z nas jest demonem.  
  
  



End file.
